Red eyed Samurai
by Delione-Kai
Summary: They call him the red eyed Samurai. Its just a cover and he will use this to reach his two goal, find his brother and kill Orochimaru. AU/Changed the summary
1. Chapter 1

AU/ Hi everybody!!!!

I lost my email and pw so I have a new account which is this one Delione-kai!

But it is still me **Delione!** So dont doubt me for stealing my own story!

Anyway I have rewritten it a little so hope you like it!:D

Remember to review!!!

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hidden village**

As long as I can remember I have lived in this village for my whole life, never have I once been taken outside the village.

This place I'm living in is a hidden village.

All the people here are hiding from something, including my family.

I live with my parents and my brother here along with forty other members of the Uchiha clan. There are others who live here too but I never understand why we have to hide us.

Since I know how to walk my mother always tell me to not go any further than the forest in the mountains where I can play.

This village has no name, it's just a hidden village where all the people here is hiding something…but I never understand what my family is hiding.

All members of the Uchiha clan seems to be a bit different from the others, they can jump high, they can do some difficult hand signs and perform fire from their mouths, I asked my brother Itachi once what it was and he said it's called ninjutsu.

I was only five when I asked it, when I turned seven my father taught me to perform some jutsu and how to control the chakra.

I never showed any interest in it so I always run to play in the mountains.

There I found me free, in the village I found everyone so depressed so scared and feared of something or someone might come.

But in the mountains with the nature, I feel nothing but only peace and free.

Today is no difference; I'm in the mountains again and jumped from rocks to rocks. Its autumn already and the leaves are no longer green but the forest was full of colors with red, yellow and orange.

The sun was shining and the lake water was cold.

Its fun by just looking at the nature and run after the animals.

After some hours of playing I know it was time to go back, it's already late.

I walked the same way back to the village but I found something weird

It's so quiet.

I walked around the village and found some people lying on the ground with a pool of something red.

I walked closer and saw it was some of the villagers…

They seem to be…

Dead

Just like the dead animals, lifeless.

I wanted to puke.

Im scared

But what happened to Itachi, ka-chan and tou-chan?

Hurry

I run to my own house, I slide the door open and screamed after my parents.

One door after another

But found no one could be seen

I continued to run

Dead people everywhere I couldn't think nor check for any survivors.

The only thing I want to do now is to see my parents and Itachi safe

But no one could be seen

The sky was black now, it was already night.

Until I came to the other side of the village, there I heard some noise and saw lights from fire.

I walked closer and there I saw my parents and the other members from our clan, but they were all kneeling and their head was looking down.

I wanted to scream from joy that they are alive but someone grabbed my forearm and dragged me inside a house. A hand was covering my mouth shut and the other one was holding me tight and protective.

"Don't make a sound" whispered the voice near my ear.

I recognize this voice! I looked up and saw Itachi

"Listen now… no matter what happens or what they do don't scream…" he was serious, I have never seen Itachi like this and I could see the sweat drops falling down from his forehead

From a small hole on the wall we could watch the outside

We could see someone climbing down a horse and walked closer to their parents.

A samurai

He seems to be the leader of the attack; he was walking closer and closer until he stopped.

"So, all the time you where hiding here Uchiha… so pathetic" the man was smirking and looked down at their father.

"If you are here to say that shit then you should leave this place" their father replied and glaring the man.

"Kuku… You are not in the position to speak… say… where is your dear sons?" from hearing these words my parents felt numb.

"I believe it would be nice to see them… now tell me" the man demanded and grabbed our fathers head.

"Hn… go and find them yourself snake freak but tell you one thing my sons will just kill you with one finger." Without hesitations that man took his katana and stabbed my tou-chans heart

I watched my tou-chan lying there while blood runs out….

He didn't move, our tou-chan is dead

Within a second everyone were killed by the snake man.

Ka-chan

One after another got killed

I wanted to run out, I wanted to scream but nothing comes out only tears

Itachi keeps holding me, forcing me still

I struggled and looked up and I stopped to move.

Nii-san was crying, but keeps holding me and tears was red like blood.

His eyes were no longer coal black

They are red, no a red flower…

"Listen… these eyes you see is called Sharingan… it's only the Uchihas who have this ability… when you have these eyes you can copy peoples ninjutsu… when you get older you will also get it… Now I will go out and make them focus on me… when they are focusing on me I want you to run as fast as you can away from this village." Itachi were whispering again and I could only nod, I couldn't say anything since his hand was still on my face.

"Live on… One day we will definitely see each other again…" Before I could protest Itachi were running out to the snake freak.

"Run!" He screamed while he took a katana from one of the men and started to attack.

I did as he told me to do

I run as fast as my legs could, tears were leaking down again and my sobs could be heard.

I couldn't do anything but watch my parents get killed and to get my nii-chan to save me.

_Pathetic_

Not long I could hear some men running after me.

I come to the mountains but fell on wet ground. It was raining.

The men were getting closer and I tried to stand up but couldn't as fear was taking over me.

Now the men were taking their katanas and were prepared to kill me.

I closed my eyes waiting for my death but it never comes.

"It's bad for adults picking on a kid…" A voice said and I looked up to where I though it came from. A man with a mask covering half of his face jumped down and walked closer to us.

"Leave if you want to live, we are taking the kid" said one of those who chased me.

"Sorry but can't" they started to fight, he moved fast and within a second he killed the men.

"Are you alright kid?" The masked man asked, now he was walking closer to me and I could see his face more clearly. He had silver hair and half of his face were masked, he had a katana, the hakama and gi where made by high quality materials.

This man is a samurai.

I couldn't say anything but continued to stare up to him.

Not long there were more men coming for me, I don't know what to do

Is this the end?

Then the masked man throws me over his left shoulder.

"Something bad is up… hold on tight kid… we are leaving" after saying those words he made some hand signs and with a puff we disappeared and everything turned black.

When I woke up I was no longer on the mans shoulder but was lying on a grass field. The rain seems to have stopped and the sun where shining bright.

"A… You are awake kid…"the man said and walked closer to me. I sat up and looked around.

"We are a few kilometers away from the place you come from… are you hungry? I have some food you might want to eat." The man handed me some rice balls wrapped inside some leaves.

I picked up one and started to eat, I couldn't remember how many hours ago I last ate. When I finished my rice ball I saw the man was looking at me.

"I think we should go back and see if Orochimarus men are gone… " he said

So the man who attacked us was Orochimaru?

He picked me up again and with a puff we were back to the hidden village…

It was not the same anymore….

Houses where burned and everything was destroyed. I walked around the place and found nothing…

Until I walked back to where my parents was killed and where I left Itachi…

Itachi was no were to be seen instead a view was shocking me and caused me to puke.

My fathers head along with the other clan members men's head were cut off from their bodies hanging on a tree nearby. My mother along with some women was naked lying on the ground dead.

The man who saved me put his hands over mine so I couldn't see more but what I saw was enough…

I was pathetic…

I couldn't save them…

The masked man told me to stay by the river near the village while he will take care of the dead bodies.

After some hours of waiting he come back and everyone where buried down and tears were falling again.

"As a man…. You should stop crying, crying get you nowhere… be strong and live on" He said while I wiped my tears away.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi from the leaf village Konoha… what's yours kid?"

"…Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Sasuke… it's a great name… Listen now Sasuke if you want to live you must survive and one day you will see this Orochimaru again… If you want Sasuke you can come with me to Konoha" After he said that he started to walk away.

I looked at the grave where Kakashi buried my parents, I don't know if Itachi is still alive but his body where no were to be found. I bowed one more time and runs after Kakashi.

I have two goals, I will revenge my parents and find Itachi


	2. Chapter 2

AU/ Hi again!

I know its kinda lame start but hope you will like this chapter!

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 2: Konoha**

It's been two weeks since that day.

That day I lost my parents and Itachi.

I just followed Kakashi for days and I don't know where we are going or care.

For some reason I even stopped to talk, not that I like to talk with him but…

My voice just disappeared.

For whatever Kakashi asked or said I could only nod or shake my head for yes or no

He believed it was caused from the shock and my voice will eventually come back.

This is the first time I see so many people outside the village.

So many things I have never seen before.

There are people everywhere and mansions and houses.

There are shops for different kinds of business.

Now we are in a town of Itoigawa I heard Kakashi say a moment ago

We walked through the streets, night fall and we finally stopped in front of a big gate.

The mansion is huge, never in my life have I seen something like this.

It's a big red mansion with high walls. There are two soldiers who walked around and watched at people who passed by. I gazed the place while Kakashi called after me.

We walked near the gate and then two soldiers stopped us from moving closer.

"State your name and why you are here" One of them said while the other one is glaring at us. I keep staying behind Kakashis back and watched them.

"Hatake Kakashi…" After hearing Kakashis name the two men stiffed.

"Prove us" they didn't move from their position but stopped the glaring. Kakashi took something out from his gi. It was a necklace with some weird signs on it. When they saw it they immediately stepped away to let us in.

"We are sorry! You can go in now Kakashi-sama… is this kid with you?" Kakashi looked at me and then back to the soldiers.

"He is with me" we walked through the gate and I realized the inside where even bigger than the outside view. There it where soldiers again we walked through the huge empty ground forward to the mansion building inside the place. I was busy admiring the place and didn't notice Kakashis sudden stop. I looked up at him and then I saw he was looking at something no someone. I looked to where he was looking at and there I saw one of the most beautiful women in my life beside my mother.

She was wearing a red purple kimono with a pattern of lily. She had very long thick purple hair to match her kimono. I was stuck on looking in to those black eyes and the pale skin.

This woman is very beautiful indeed and I couldn't stop my blush.

She stood there glaring at us…

Not us but Kakashi.

"You are late Kakashi… I didn't know that you had a son after knowing you for so many years…" she said now looking at me from toe to head.

"And I never said that I have a son… this is Sasuke and I saved him from being killed by Orochimaru" The women looked at Kakashi with a serious face and then turned to move.

"Let's go in and talk…You better explain why you are one week late Kakashi…" The women walked in to the red mansion while leaving me and Kakashi at the same place.

"That women is Aya Mitsuki… she is the Itoigawa hime the lord of this town her father the lord Mitsuki was murdered a few years ago so she took over the place… and the one who killed her father was Orochimaru" Kakashi walked in to the mansion while I was absorbing the information. I soon followed Kakashi when I saw him walked in.

Once I entered the place Kakashi placed me to the room beside the other room he entered with the Mitsuki hime.

* * *

Food and new cloths where given to me from the maid, they bowed me and left the room. They placed food and clothes for two people. I don't dare to move until Kakashi come in again.

As I waited, the room become quite the only sound that could be heard where some talking noise coming from the other room where Kakashi is in.

I pressed my left ear near the thin walls and word could be heard.

"_I don't know how much longer I can take control over this town… that snake is getting stronger and gets more alliance each day…" _

"_I have been informed… but I was late from saving them… Sasuke is the only survivor of the clan"_

They are talking about me?

"_He is too young and if that bastard knows he is alive he will start to attack no matter what it cost."_

War?

"_Did you see if he has it?"_

"_No beside he is too young to have it, I will go back too Konoha and discuss it with Tsunade-sama" _

Have what?

"_We will continue this later, I must go and check him… Sasuke is to shocked by what happened so his voice disappeared"_

"_Come back to me later"_

I couldn't hear more so fast I went back to my sitting position I had before and waited for Kakashi.

The door slides open and there Kakashi walked in.

"Let's go to the hot sprig for a bath first before we eat"

After taking the bath and putting on the new cloths we went back to our room and ate the food that was prepared for us.

We finished the food and the maids walked in again and cleaned then bowed for a leave.

I don't know what kind of man Kakashi is but he seems to be someone with a high status where people respect him. He seems to be having some kinds of relationship with the hime too.

I looked at him and studied him

He looked like a samurai but still he is not.

I continued to study him until he looked back at me.

"Sasuke… its better if we go to rest now… tomorrow we will leave and head to Konoha"

That night I laid on the bed and images of that day floated in my mind. Memories of those days my mother yell at me from coming home late, my father teaching me ninjutsu and how Itachi used to tease me. Pictures of what happened in the past keeping coming and unnoticed tears were leaking once again from my eyes and silent sobs could be heard.

"Sasuke, many things keeps happen in our lives. There is happiness and sadness no matter what happens we must live on with it. I've once lost everything too my family, my home and my friends. Even so I must keep living… you must do that too. Just like me, to let the past go and look forward to the future. After tonight, you must promise to not cry that easily. Even if it hurts to think about the past"

My sobs silently died away as I starred at Kakshis back.

I will as he said live on and stop crying…

Slowly I drifted back to the darkness.

Next morning we left early away from Itoigawa toward Konoha and my voice suddenly comes back this morning.

I don't know what Kakashi and the Mitsuki hime where talking about but one thing is for sure that Kakashi saved me was not by any consequence but he was actually looking for his clan.

* * *

After two days trip we arrived to a place with a huge gate.

There is big signs "Konoha"

We arrived to the city Konoha...

once we stepped in I found this place huge, there was people running and busy with whatever they where doing. I walked after Kakashi until four men appeared from no were.

"Kakashi-sama, welcome back...Tsunade-sama is waiting for you" one of the man said.

"Iruka, lead him to Naruto… I believe they will be good friends" a man walked closer to us

"Leave him to me Kakashi" Kakashi noded and then looked down on me.

"Sasuke I want you to follow him... I will see you later" I shaked my head as no and then tugged on one of his arms. He looked back to me and then looked at the one called Iruka. He went down to my high and looked at me with the eye he only showed.

"Dont worry, you are safe here in Konoha beside I believe you will find someone interessting soon..."he placed a hand on my head and smiled behind his mask. After hearing his word I feel better and nodded. Kakashi looked back to the other men. He walked a few meter away from us and the disappeared in a puff with the other .

That man called Iruka walked closer to me and then he did what Kakashi did a few moments ago, he bowed down to my eye level and smiled kindly to me.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke...Im Iruka... follow me please" He stood up and started to walk while I followed him from behind. After some minutes of walking we arrived to a place, its a big mansion but it looked more like a dojo. As we entered the place screams and yells could be heard from someone.

We entered the training place and there were a blonde haired boy with a foxy face using a bambu katana hitting a wooden doll. He keeps on hitting until he by some mistake hit himself with the bambu katana. Iruka runs to him to see if he got any injures while I just keep starring at the boy...

"Idiot..." I said and the boy heard that so he hurried up and glared at me.

"Who are you calling idiot teme?!" he yelled.

So noisy...

"Who else is the idiot here beside you?" I started to glare at this stupid boy while he walked closer to me.

"Why you... stupid asshole!"

* * *

"You are back Kakashi..." a women said while looking at the man who bowed down to her.

"Im back Tsunade-sama..."he replied as she looked down on the man.

"So... I heard that the boy was the only survivor..."

"Hai..."

"Whats his name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"A... I will let you be in charge of taking care of the Uchiha and Naruto... teach them what you can and then when the times comes... we will attack. Write me a report about this misson"

"Hai…"

Kakashi arrived the dojo where he believes is where Iruka and Sasuke went. Before he could enter the place he could hear two voices yelling and cursing each other.

"I told you to shut up stupid freak!"

Thats Narutos voice

"Hn like I will listen to an idiot..."

Thats Sauske...

He entered the room and saw Iruka trying to keep the boys down while the boys wants to kill each other

It will be troublesome days from now on for him.

* * *

Hiya! 2 chapter! yay! But well it was written for sometime ago anyway I will try to update soon again!!

Reviews plz!

And again im sorry for my bad English!!T_T


End file.
